Love (New Version)
by Kiniro-chan
Summary: Not an Entry! Kurapika is a hard girl to approach, even more if the one is her arch-enemy while Kuroro can't count how many times he was rejected anymore. Always find her anywhere she run, gross. Note: Chain Pair, slight Yin-Yang pair, and a Beta-Readed version HERE. Reviews? Picture by eha-senpai!


Author: I made this after seeing my aunt status at Facebook! I'm an inspired maniac maybe!XD

WARNING: Female Kurapika, Female Gon, OOC-ness, Gender-Bend, bad grammar and punctuation.

Pairing: KuroPika (KuroroxKurapika), slight Gon x Killua

Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi

* * *

Kurapika and her roommate, Gon, were gossiping about love and boys in their room. "Ne, Kurapika! Who would you like to be paired with? Kuroro, Leorio, or Killua?" Gon asked innocently to the blonde Kuruta.

"Neither of all of them!" Kurapika answered firmly, shutting her book. "Why did you include Killua in the options? Aren't you the one who likes him?" It was her time to ask questions.

"Eh! Where did you hear that?" Gon nervously answered back a shaky question with a bright red shade covering her face and with a hand waving fast in a negative sign.

"That face of yours already answers my question," Kurapika said zooming her face closer to Gon's and poking her nose with her slim index finger.

"Kurapika you meanie!" Gon shouted, flushed, running out of the room and leaving her roommate chuckling.

"Gon, you're so cute," Kurapika chuckled to herself. "Maybe I teased her a little too much." She took her book back to her room and left it there.

It was a sunny day, even for Kuroro Lucifer, who wanted to confess to Kurapika who was in a hotel exactly beside his; all thanks to Hisoka who knew where the four hunters were staying at. "I'm gonna confess to her no matter what! If not I will use the rough method!" Kuroro exclaimed, balling his hand into a fist with a determined but irritated face.

He still remembered how Kurapika rejected him and started to feel disgusted about how Kuroro always finds her somehow.

~Flashback~

"Kurapika! I love you!" Kuroro confessed boldly to the shocked Kuruta in front of him.

"Ew! How did you find me again!? Does one of the Nen abilities you steal have a stalking ability or what!?" The Kuruta felt grossed out about the fact that the Phantom Troupe leader always finds her wherever she runs.

"I'll never steal a Nen ability like that!" Kuroro acted cool with his eyes closed. "So, do you accept it?"

"No way in hell! I will never accept your love!" Kurapika shouted in the face of Kuroro, whose shocked face let out a twitching smile.

"Love is a temporary madness. It erupts like an earthquake and then subsides. And when it subsides you have to make a decision. You have to work out whether your roots have become so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part. Because this is what love is. Love is not breathlessness, it is not excitement, it is not the promulgation of promises of eternal passion. That is just being "in love" which any of us can convince ourselves we are. Love itself is what is left over when being in love has burned away, and this is both an art and a fortunate accident. Your mother and I had it, we had roots that grew towards each other underground, and when all the pretty blossoms had fallen from our branches we found that we were one tree and not two." Kuroro explained, acting smart in front of his love.

"So, do I care? You said love is a temporary madness which means that it's just temporary! You completely acted all cool like the words were from you when in fact it was a quote from St. Augustine!" Kurapika pressed in response, feeling triumphant.

"…" Kuroro just couldn't say a word about this. He was absolutely feeling that he couldn't win the heart of the lovely Kuruta.

"What? If you have nothing left to say, I will take my leave!" the Kuruta exclaimed, leaving the man in the darkness.

~End of Flashback~

Kuroro couldn't anymore count how many times he has been rejected, but this time he was determines to succeed.

Meanwhile at the hotel of the four hunters, Killua went knocking into the two girls' room's door; "Gon! Kurapika! Let's go for dinner!"

"Okay!" answered the two girls in unison.

Killua smiled with satisfaction and said, "We'll wait! But please hurry! I heard girls get ready really late!" with his cat-like ears and tail coming out.

From the back of the door, Gon and Kurapika exclaimed, "Just shut up you oversized cat!"

Killua was shocked not just from the scream but with the words 'oversized cat' in the sentence.

The four hunters were walking back to the hotel but stopped to a park first. Kuroro, who popped suddenly out of nowhere, ran to Kurapika and confessed to her. "Kurapika!Hontou ni suki dattan da!" then kissed her in front of her friends. Killua and Leorio has their jaw dropping to the ground while was Gon jumping excitedly at the scene.

"T-That was…" Kurapika stuttered, her right eyebrow twitching with a mad smile, then shouted; "It was my first kiss and you stole it! You surely are the worst and cheekiest bandit in the whole world!"

Kuroro felt guilty and triumphant at the same time. Of course; it's the girl's first kiss!

Kurapika broke away from the man's grip, then ran away back to the hotel.

In the hotel, hot tears were flowing from Kurapika's eyes. She buried her face into the soft pillow of her decided bed.

"Kurapika, sorry if I was way too happy at the scene just recently…" Gon came into the room and sat beside the crying Kuruta. "I'm sorry!" Gon said again, her hand clutching her own knee-length skirt.

"It's almost like an unrequited love…" Kurapika responded with a whisper.

"Eh?" Gon raised her voice a bit at what Kurapika just said. "What do you mean Kurapika? Don't tell me…" Gon trailed off, eyes narrowed and full of mischief.

"Yes, I fell in love with him after, well, maybe, his hundredth confession…" Kurapika sat up, leaning her back against the window right beside the bed.

"Wow, Kurapika…" Gon replied, growing a smile because her friend finally opened up in love matters.

"But… he killed my clan, captured you two, and all before his first confession, he was so expressionless, without feelings, well, and many more!" Kurapika started almost blabbering about the man.

"Hmm, just stop this meaningless revenge matter! I'll help you! But first help me make my love confession to Killua!" Gon said, encouraging her friend and trying to encourage herself as well.

"Maybe you're right…" Kurapika said in a low voice, her gaze falling blankly at the light bulb of the room.

"It's time for your spring! Then when you start, it will be the end of all of this revenge!" Gon stood on the bed excitedly with her hands and arms open almost like she invited her friend to see the world.

"Gon, thanks! I'll try then!" Kurapika stood up on the bed too, hugging her friend.

Gon returned the hug and said, "Kurapika, you're lucky that Kuroro came around faster!"

"What do you mean?" Kurapika released her hug.

"Leorio was gonna do the same!" Gon said with an awkward smile.

Kurapika placed her hand on her chest and sighed in relief. "I'm really grateful for the timing!"

"But first things first; my confession!" Gon jumped down from the bed and stretched her left hand to reach for Kurapika's.

The latter took it willingly and they ran and ran until they found Killua who was alone eating his chocolate at a nearby store.

"Killua!" Gon called out to her 'friend'.

"Gon? What's wrong? Any problem?" Killua stood up with a smile that made Gon's cheeks burn bright red.

"Mmm, Kurapika you can go now!" Gon smiled at Kurapika then turned to Killua to start. Kurapika returned the smile and walk to a different nearby store; a little farther away so that she can't hear anything.

After a while Gon ran to Kurapika with a wide smile.

"So how did it go?" Kurapika asked, smiling back in anticipation.

"He said yes and he actually wanted to confess too but can't seem to get the right timing…" Gon explained, beaming.

"Now let's go back to our room, shall we?" Kurapika started walking back.

Gon followed. "Okay!"

Inside the room they started the strategy and were totally trying to make Kurapika even more girly. The next day, Kurapika wore a yellow knee-length dress with some frills, a red headband with a rose, and a pair of blue five centimetres high-heels with ribbons. Her long hair was let loose beautifully.

"Now it's time to call him!" Kurapika smiled and dialled the man's number, Kuroro Lucifer. "Hello, Kuroro! I'll kill you! Meet me right now! You might die before I get my hands on you just because you'll be seeing me at the most lonely park. Got it?" Kurapika exclaimed, trying not to laugh.

Kuroro responded from the other line, "Kurapika, no way, just because of that kiss from yesterday, right?"

"Yes it is," Kurapika said with a monotone voice.

After several minutes waiting, Kuroro finally showed up, and just like Kurapika said, he was almost knocked out dead because of her beauty, 'So that's why she said that…'.

Seeing him, Kurapika started launching her chains towards Kuroro. He closed his eyes and waiting for the deadly punishment when he felt the chains wrap around his body. Kurapika's chains pulled him to the Kuruta, but the reverse thing happened; Kurapika pressed her lips on Kuroro's lips. Surprised at first by the sudden outburst, but after he got the signal, Kuroro started stroking Kurapika locks with his right hand and using his left hand to wrap on Kurapika's slim waist, pulling her closer. They start kissing passionately, like there was no tomorrow, but then Kurapika broke the kiss short to breathe. He needed air.

"So? Was that my answer?" Kuroro asked with a warm smile on his face.

Unconsciously smiling back and beaming almost like Gon, she answered. "Yes it is!" Her cheeks were of the deepest shade of pink.

"Really?!" Kuroro ask again, enthusiastic.

"Yep!" Kurapika smiled even wider and hugged Kuroro, burying her head into Kuroro's chest. "But, from now on, Phantom Troupe should do a better job and stop stealing! I will give you one week to finish!" Kurapika gave her conditions, and after serene moments of loving stares, Kuroro nodded and disappeared.

* * *

'Phantom Troupe Disbanding!' is now a hot topic in many media.

After a week passed, a newspaper with new topic came out; 'Nobunaga became a sword seller and maker, Phinks and Feitan became Floor Masters in Heavens Arena, Machi is working as a doctor to stitch many light and fatal wounds, and many of the other members are working goodly for the Hunter Association.'

"Are you the cause of this, Kurapika?" Gon asked after reading the newspaper.

"I have given him a condition!" Kurapika said proudly.

"You're going to be late for your date!" Gon reminded Kurapika.

"Ah!" Kurapika instantly stood up and ran to the door. "Bye, Gon!" she exclaimed before slamming it shut.

Spring has come to Kurapika, and finally Kuroro's love has been accepted. But all of these is just the beginning of the bumpy problematic journey through love.

* * *

NOTE: I dare anyone to draw Kurapika waiting Kuroro with the clothes I said or I'm pleasing for anyone to draw it! XD

Sorry with the weird story line, description and many mistakes in many things! *bow*


End file.
